Silver Titan
by ZageTheTemplar
Summary: An odd title you may think, but it will become clear when its read. A boy who wanted to be different from the rest, faces death in the eyes when he ventures into dark parts of Octovalley, but be warned that there will be mature moments.
1. Chapter 1

(Ok, if you hated Zack then don't worry this story doesn't have to do with Zack but a squid Well I know that I'm no writer but if you enjoy these then I'm glad, do be a critic but don't be an ass hole about it.)

Strange, I feel odd for some reason, since I got out of bed.

Stepping out of the shower on a nice day. Mostly clear and a tad cloudy though but still a nice day.  
A fine day for turf war, a fine day to do shopping, hang out with friends, with... Well I can't think of anything else yet, still regardless a nice day.  
My jacket, my boots, and my neo sploosh-o-matic, to top it off, my specially custom made gas mask, with a helmet top and built in night vision goggles.  
Yet I have one problem with my own gear, trying to decide which to use. I should really say jackets, my good ol camo hoodie, and my inkie rider jacket, which to use, my boots, I prefer to wear boots among other foot wears. I guess I will take the motor boots, the octo boots will wait another time. Camo hoodie and motor boots today. I'm different from everyone else, other kids wear shorts, I wear actual pants and carry an additional weapon, I don't use my sub weapon,  
so I made a smaller version of the splat roller, I call it a jack roller. Nicely tucked on my belt, weapon on my back. Looking around the apartment room, the living room is simply set up, just standing at the front door, a window looking out onto the town, beyond the town an ocean that seems to be endless.

My the left wall is a TV with a stand, contianing a Mant Ray player, a squid box 180, pressed against the right wall is a good ol fashion clothed couch, got it frm a garage sale, it was a pain to get up here, living on the third floor isn't all to bad. I have wasted enough time, making a quick 180 turn, walking out of hte door to meet a clad inkling ready. Greeting me, her paintball mask up, in her Vest Jacket and upon her feet are cyan trainers, I don't question the style of others, my business is my own, unless there is something wrong about my friends. "So going out at the same time as usual I see. So I hear that you need another team mate.", the girl spoke out when I'm the first one to say something, Sam her name yet she has always been asking for a spot on the team and I hope this moment she will stop asking, but little does she know what it takes for a permanent position...

Strange, I feel odd for some reason, since I got out of bed, this odd feeling in my head.

"Ugh, fine, yes we do have a position but Shmit will have to decide if your worth it, your not...", I stopped before finishing as I look up and down on her, not the right attire. I walked a bit, only 2 feet from my door as I turned to Sam, my gas mask always covers my face, only very few have seen my face,  
but she can somehow point me out from the rest, is it my head gear? Is it the pants? No... Neither...

I feel odd... Shaking my head as I finish my sentence,"Well not the right gear but go to Shmit and be quick." Contiue walking down the hall with doors after doors, left and right, yet most of them are empty. Coming to a set of stairs, walking down then turning right, muscle memory, walking down another set stairs, then reaching the floor of another hall, I don't mind the stairs, infact the stairs give a good work out, I could run down these stairs and still land, like a cat. Meow meow, meow, What am I doing? I think I just said that out loud.

*Crab Shack diner, outside of Inkopolis*

I tastiest crab meat, the meatiest, the crunchiest chitin the- "Yo Isaac ever tried eating somewhere else", a voice of a certain someone I know, Mike.  
He slides into the booth seat sitting across from me as his pet eel, curled around his neck as he just finds no problem with it, his features are...  
New? I never considered a person's facial feature very much, yet I prefer to keep them in mind. I chuckled, he simply wore what was a yello vest, but he painted it a dark grey shade, his foot wear however I don't know. I responded to him in a calm tone,"Well the meat is cheap, make up for breakfast, and the best crab meat I ever tasted, plus healthy." Mike Schmit, a good guy, he questions me at times but doesn't be an absolute jerk about it, he is...

"Well I barely trust it, I mean its meat from a crab called a mud crab and what I have been told they are huge. Mire cakes, dude that almost sounds like Dire cakes, ancient. But whatever floats your boat." he spoke again, I simply smile, he is caring and looks out for some people, he just needs a reason a deliver a beat down. Wiping my fingers on a napkin as the muscle of the group comes through te door with a ring, Mike and the eel quickly go under the table and come up on the same booth I'm sitting in as, well we call him "The Dozer". He drops his minisplatling on the floor and struggles to get into the booth...  
With the table shift a tad bit, Mike and I just shake our heads. The eel just sither down and ate the mud cakes, I just simply let it eat away. Picking up a Mire Cake, the hard chitin shell, the top, a yellow texture, most likely from deep fried, but its not only filled with meat but vegies I enjoy, celery and broccolli, 3 things I enjoy in one. "Dozer" took his helmet off as he wore the "special" "power armor", to be honest it may look like metal but I bet its made of plastic, still looks cool though, pricey however, I sighed and looked to him as I was annoyed,'Jeese Nick really? We told you to keep your armor in the truck, its huge in all so its a tad hard, bring extra clothing." Sliding the plate as Cora the eel, pull the cake to herself and continue eating.

I was stuffed and sort of ordered a little extra, thinking I was gonna eat it all but wrong idea, yet doesn't mean the cakes won't get eaten.  
The cakes have no mouth, yet they must scream.

I paid the cashier along with a small tip, large amount of money yet I have no idea what to do with it, the money I earned from turf war is a tad large since I'm happy with the gear I have, paying for all yet my bank isn't near broken.

(Well this chapter is just character building for the three kids, but they don't have a third team member, will Sam fill that spot? And man typing about crab cakes makes be hungry for sea food.) 


	2. Deathly encounter

(Ok if your reading this and haven't figured out and said I'm ripping off from others, a lot of my work are parodies, but if you don't like it then don't read it.)

We walk out of the diner and Nick has parked his truck taking a great park space, park in this town is tough, Salvin however is notorious for very light traffic. Taking out my splat jack as there was a snap from it... I was afraid to look as Mike and Nick stopped and looked to me, Nick was on the truck bed as he looks to me. The splat Jack isn't all plastic, if it was then it was break a lot more, so I use metal, any metal that is durable and light is from... The OCto scrap yard, the darkest depths, the one place with tons of rumors, the place old flooders go to "die" even rumors of them still active, calling out,"Well guys, I'm as useful as a one one tentacle squid in a tentacle wrestling contest, we have to make a stop." I prefer to be useful to them and not a burden. Mike face though shows understanding, all three of us don't like this, I don't like it when I was young I got in trouble because my parents had to pull me out, saying that it was dangerous. This will only be my third visit to the scrap field. Its considered the most bottom layer of Octovalley, everything that is considered scrap is left there, but it is a gold mine to me.  
Mike walks over to the left side of the pick up truck; the driver side, I jist simply walk up and pull the passenger side, climbing up then sitting down.  
I took my mask off setting it onto my lap, groaning in annoyance: I still hate the scrap field and finding the right part is tough. I wonder what I will run into

Watching the different people pass by as we are on the road, different shops, different races even: Bobtails, giants and the rare colossal squids. The sky filled with clouds, dark grey. Mike stopped at a stop light as I see a couple of girls chatting away at a coffee shop... That feeling from this morning again, why? Looking away from them, looking at he road ahead as I fix the strap that kept my tentacles together. SQuids and Octos are not the only inhabitants of this planet, something that interested me when I read about "humans" someone called them, not much of diversity but I stopped reading about them about 3 months ago. I prefer science fiction books, a bookshelf filled with science fictions, even a few biology books. Man these drives are boring,  
it is not until the sight of construction that was left as is long ago, I do believe 3 months ago. I guess the who ever paid the workers ran out of money,  
yet this sight also has a main pipeline to the octo's scrap field... The darkness, is light creeping or is darkness creeping out? Mike bulled the break shift and reached behind the seat, handing me a backpack, I ask,"What is this?" He looks at me as I look inside, a large flashlight with batteries loaded in,  
more batteries, glowsticks, and flares? I turn to Mike questioning,"How and why are there flares in here?" Looking back into the bag, there was..."Why is there a full bag of whale jerky in here?" I pull the bag out as it hasn't been opened yet, infact it has been recently bought out of a gas station, wait a minute, I bought this bag of jerky, this is my hiking bag, I guess I might have accidently left it in Mike's truck, but the flares and glow sticks are not mine though, but useful in some way."So how did you get these flares?" I asked Mike since he seems to have ways of obtaining harmless questionable items.  
He just simply laughs as he just leans the seat back a bit, replieing,"Don't ask, I had them lying around, haven't seen any use yet." I simply shrugged.

Getting out of the pick up truck from the passanger side... Looking at the tunnel that leads into the dark depths. The darkness creeping out...  
Forcing myself forward as Nick just quickly get inside of the truck as it starts sprinkling, atleast I will be under tons of cover. Pressing on into the darkness, quickly pulling out the flashlight, pressing the rubber button with a click, instantly light pierces into the darkness from the flashlight.  
Holding hte flashlight on my side, pointing forward, walking. I stopped in my track, looking back to see the exit, the light is dim...  
I must press on, the sooner I get this done the better, Why am I doing this? Just for a metal stick, turning back towards the darkness that lead into the depths to the scraps... Continue walking onward... It almost feels endless. The circular tunnel opens out to the scrap field. Walking onto the concrete ledge, looking out onto the piles of scrapped flooders, broken down machinery, among other things. Infact it seems some of it is long after seeing age. mounds and piles upon piles, the worst of it is that there are multiple tunnels leading here, I need figure out how to keep track of this entrance...  
Looking around to see that the scraps could make some "distinctive landmarks"... Well I guess it all looks the same, atleast there is still day light... Somewhat, still enough, yet I shouldn't wander far... Am I really this dependent on my splat jack... No, that is not it.

I turned to my left, walking as I approach a set of stairs, shining the flashlight onto the concrete steps, being careful of my footing, the scrap field is not quiet, even how deep it is, there is the quiet whispering wind... Shaking my head to get my thoughts straight, the unknown darkness is getting me to,  
ashamed of myself to see that I just touched the ground floor, ugh, already, this isn't the first nor second time, thinking I would be use to this. I should get this done and over with, I prefer not to be a permanent resident nor do I want to meet any of the residents. Walking, minding my steps and keeping a sharp eye out for a particular metal tube, light and easy to work with. Sudden sound in the distances, sounds of metal falling, it startled me, I honestly squealed a bit, it is a good thing no one was around to hear that. Keeping a striaght line, having the wall on my left side. I can make a 180 to go back to the entrance I came in from, the tunnel entrances are far and few in between. Problem is that I only know of one tunnel and that is the tunnel I came through to get here. I could only illuminate the path in front of me but not ahead. Then a cry of many, a cold piercing blade, afraid to keep my light on, afraid to turn it off, I must hurry to get out of here.

Turn of luck, I found what I was looking for, crouch down for a closer look, a tad longer than I was looking for, but it is the right shape, in the right condition. Being careless, I grabbed the pipe piece as it caused a pile of scraps to collapse on it self, really careless. Feeling proud, but I notice something glimmer, I quickly pull out a flare and uncap it as I throw it down in front. That glimmer... Those glimmers, eyes. Rising from the scraps, about 3 feet taller I think... Itsa itsa itsa itsa. A giant Octo, I guess I disturbed her sleep, legend of them to fight in the great turf war, while their long slumber made their movement zombie like, yet can still swing lethal blows with an inkbrush, unfortunately this one isnt armed with an ink brush, but with a pipe shaped like an axe. I slowly move backwards, away, her... Her approach was slow, but like a slug, take your eyes off for 5 seconds and its gone.  
Something wrong, that strange feeling I had this morning, feeling it again in my head, the feeling will pass soon... I hope so... judging by her eyes, it seems she seen daylight multiple times. The gender was easy to tell right off the bat since the... Features. Yet her armor looks to be make shift, pulled from scrap piles. I can feel my heart race, I was facing death in the face.

Then sounds of metal falling onto the ground, I quickly look around as the giant was confused as well. Metal struts falling, that could only mean one thing.  
A dome was collapsing, right on top of us. I could run but... I couldn't leave her... My feet were frozen in place.

(Whelp, I think a cliff hanger is best left here, yea yea before you say, it is crude, I am no master writer, yet I will accidentaly have some typos since I am using google. Now again again all my work will have some kind of parody of some game, it will be obvious to some, but mostly it will be obscure.)  
(If you are still reading these then...Thank you, that is all I can say. Do feel free to leave a comment, but no negative ones please.) 


	3. New guest

(well here is the 3rd chapter for Silver Titan, but before you are wondering, there is no Silver Titan, Yet. There will be one.)

I can tell she was beyond pissed off, anger burned in her eyes, slowly walking towards me, I simply step back as debris starts falling closer around us.  
Raising the large junk axe wielded in her right hand as takes a swing, luckily a small scrap lands on her head, knocking her out cold, talk about pure luck.  
Now I can start running, but I can't move? No, part of me wants to save her, yet the other doesn't... Oh shell, I prefer to not have the thought.  
I reached under her, wrapping my arms around her chest for better hold.. It is harder to drag her since the armor adds a lot of weight. Screw it, better to leave the pieces behind than die here, plus there are other means if she likes to have some kind of armor on.. Grabbing hte helmet by the edge OUCH.  
I quickly look at my hand to see a slight cut, its not to bad. Tossing scrap helmet somewhere, still dragging her, pulling the other pieces off.  
The chest piece is much harder, the chest part is always the hardest part since the buckles are small and I dont have the time. I will work on the others.

Why am I risking my life? Why? Wiping the sweat off of my forehead I can tell there are more struts breaking off, not much time. Reaching into my bag and quickly popping out a flare as I threw it behind, taking the shin plates off of the octo, but her face though... A familar voice yells out at me," ISAAC WHAT ARE YOU DOING WE NEED TO GET GOING!" It Mike, looking back at him as he was at the steps to the tunnel entrance. Responding back to him with the some tone of urgency,"WELL COME OVER HERE AND HELP ME AND BEFORE YOU SAY ANYHTING, NO I WILL NOT LEAVE HER BEHIND!" Why? Why am I risking my life? As soon as I got to the steps, larger debris start falling, dragging the octo is hard enough but dragging her up steps is a different story and she is still out cold. Nick came ran to my left side, putting an arm under her as I do the same, slightly better yet, an odd feeling, a feeling of helping someone, saving someone's life.

Saving someone's life, it feels... Nice.

Others... Have... Have been jerks towards me, but when I met Mike, Nick, and even Sam, they... Were good to me... Yet they were the ones to welcome me to this town, Sam though was the one that helped me get an apartment here. I was a wreck at first, but I am improving.  
The feeling of helping each other for a common goal, or even if yields nothing it still means something, I liked the feeling.

When we got the octo onto the top concrete platform, now the entire dome is falling, the rain draining down into here made it easy to move her up the tunnel.  
Mike though... He would have disapprove of this yet he. Helped us, moving under the octo he lifts her up a bit, Giant Octos are heavy, strong, and having 2 noticably longer tentacles than other avereage octos, plus Giants are scarce in Octovalley, a place I visited multiple times.

Dust and dirt gets pushed at us as the entire dome has finally fallen, these tunnels are long, yet when your not paying attention to these tunnels, its easy to get through them, only feeling like walking a city block. I think walking these tunnels is either 2 or 3 city blocks.

finally seeing the sky. Cloudy and rainy yet the sky is always a relief for me to see when I leave that... That.. Nightmare... Letting out a sigh of relief, Mike decides to make a comment,"So what made you decide to bring something that could rip off our heads like phone books?!" a comment I would have considered stupid, but he has a point there, why did I save someone that could rip out our beaks... The thought is unsettling. I responded back to him just with a normal tone,"Well I honestly don't know, I guess I stumbled upon her when she was asleep and thought why not give her an actual bed,  
with an actual roof, heck we may have her as a team member." Nick and Mike stepped away as I collapse under the octo's weight, Nick though just simply looked at me. Ugh, I cna tell they seemed stunned by the idea and wow she is still out cold, her breathing though is light. It sounds... Peaceful...  
Struggle to lift her onto the truct bed as Mike lowers the door, Nick came over and helped me slide the octo onto the bed. Taking a deep breath.

Why did I risk my life to save her?

Mike just get got into the driver seat as I just simply climbed onto the bed and layed there, tired, but then my heart skipped a beat, when I say her eyes..  
...They are... Purple... Looking at me weakly yet, not in anger, but she seems confused, looking at me, uneasiness fills me.  
Sounds of the truck come to life, the engine's light roar. The octo, she just simply closes her eyes, something that could kill me with just its bare hands,  
looks so, peaceful... I weakly prop myself up agianst the truck wall as Nick just simply sits, rain still falls as Mike opens hte back window,  
speaking clearly without taking his eyes off the road," Where do you want her then, she can't stay at my place, parents are coming to visit." I understood him clearly even past the sounds of the rain and wind, good thing we didn't take on turf war or else we would have to stay in cover for the rain to clear.  
Turning my head towards him, responding to his question,"I have an extra room, why so, because it was the cheapest apartment." I knew he was going to ask why I had an extra room to be honest I never thought I would get a use out of it, but now I will, the problem will be getting the octo past Sam...

The drive was long, but the rain let up slightly, jumping out of the truck bed with Nick opening the door and slides the giant octo off, I "Caught" her, but still heavy, dragging her into the apartment complex, well more of apartment section, an odd way to construct apartments, there is the office building yet most of the aparts are with in buildings, yet its home... Still doesn't ease the problem of my neighbor... The door wasn't so hard to open,  
but the biggest challenge, stairs. The octo still face down, moving under her for a better lift, Mike came over to help as well as Nick, I took a deep breath and spoke to the two for other form of assiting,"Guys, don't worry about me, it's just on the second floor, but you have to distract Sam." They nodded and quickly ran up the stairs, pushing myself forward as I was about to ease up as there was only another set of stairs, the last though, Nick helped pull the giant octo onto the flat floor, great, now just need to get to my apartment... Only 4 doors away, I quickly drag the giant octo quickly and at the worse time to happen, Sam opened her door as she was wearing her average clothing, a simple shirt and long pants, I guess she got rained on.

Well I am grateful that Nick chose the power armor to wear today, large and bulky... A tad to big for him it seems. Fumbling around in my pocket for the key, please don't tell me, no, I have it, quickly taking it out and unlocking the door as I quickly rush in with the octo and closing the door behind as well as locking it. Ok... What the shell do I do with her?

Trying to think of something, of a way to hide her. Wait a minute, I have that spare room and almost no one goes in there. Dragging the octo once more around the corner, opening the door to the... Almost empty room, the only thing inside is a bed and desk, with my "spare" office chair in the front. Draging the octo in and lifting her onto the bed. Wow, what a work out.  
The dred didn't end, a kock at the door as I quickly go, quietly closing the door to the room as I dashed to the door and open, there stands Sam, with Nick and Mike behind.

(whelp there is chapter, and if you wonder will there be actual romance, yes, yes there will be.) 


End file.
